dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Couple (tvN)
Details *'Title:' 응급남녀 / Eunggeubnamnyeo *'Also known as:' Emergency Man and Woman / 119 Couple *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, family, medical *'Episodes:' 21 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-24 to 2014-Apr-05 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' Emergency Couple OST Synopsis A romantic comedy about a couple who got married during medical school but due to their clashing personalities divorced soon afterwards. They are reunited six years later as interns at a hospital. Will love strike again for the two? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Song Ji Hyo as Oh Jin Hee (33, intern) *Choi Jin Hyuk as Oh Chang Min (30, intern) *Lee Pil Mo as Gook Chun Soo (35, chief of Department of Emergency Medicine) *Choi Yeo Jin as Shim Ji Hye (35, assistant professor of surgery) *Clara as Han Ah Reum (26, intern) ;Hospital Staff *Yoon Jong Hoon as Im Yong Kyu (27, intern) *Im Hyun Sung as Park Sang Hyuk (27, intern) *Chun Min Hee (천민희) as Lee Young Ae (26, intern, Sang Hyuk's wife) *Choi Bum Ho as Go Joong Hoon (late 50s, chief of Department of Emergency) *Park Sung Geun as Ahn Young Pil (38, surgeon) *Heo Jae Ho as Jang Dae Il (3rd year resident) *Kwon Min as Kim Min Ki (1st year resident) *Kim Hyun Sook (김현숙) as Choi Mi Jung (40, head nurse of emergency room) *Lee Sun Ah as Heo Young Ji (25, nurse of emergency room) *Choi Yoo Ra as Son Ye Seul (23, nurse of emergency room) ;People around Oh Jin Hee *Lee Mi Young as Jo Yang Ja (58, Jin Hee's mother) *Jun Soo Jin as Oh Jin Ae (29, Jin Hee's younger sister) *Park Doo Shik as Kim Kwang Soo (29, Jin Ae's husband, indie singer) *Kwon Joon Young (권준영) as Kim Gook (Jin Ae and Kwang Soo's son) *Kim Choo Wol as Shin Ae ;People around Oh Chang Min *Park Joon Geum as Yoon Sung Sook (58, Chang Min's mother) *Kang Shin Il as Oh Tae Suk (62, Chang Min's father) *Park Ji Il as Yoon Sung Gil (Chang Min's uncle) *??? as Yoon Sung Mi (Chang Min's first aunt) *??? as Yoon Sung Ja (Chang Min's second aunt) ;Cameos *Yoon Joo Sang as priest (ep 1, ep 14) *Lee Han Wie as Jun Hyung Suk (ep 1) *Jun Soo Kyung as hospital director (ep 1) *Yoon Bong Gil as drunk patient with gun (ep 2) *Jung Joo Ri as Oh Chang Min's blind date woman (ep 3) *Gary as substitute driver (ep 6) *Dick Punks as indie band (ep 6) *Nam Jung Hee as female patient (ep 18-19) *Narsha as female patient (ep 19) *Kim Kang Hyun as male patient (ep 19) Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chan Ho (이찬호) *'Producer:' Yoon Hyun Ki (윤현기) *'Director:' Kim Chul Kyu *'Screenwriter:' Choi Yoon Jung Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:TVN Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Medical